


Closer

by legitimate_salvage (ifinkufreaky)



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Zero-gravity sex, amos isn't in touch with his feelings but he knows what to do, follow-up porn, smooshing their faces together, the eXXXpanse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/legitimate_salvage
Summary: Amos does his best to soothe Naomi's anxieties during S1E5 Back to the Butcher





	

Naomi was talking to the ship’s controls when Amos caught up with her in the hallway on one of the lower levels of their salvaged Martian ride. She looked annoyed.

“What’s going on?” Amos asked her.

“Oh, I don’t know,” she replied, “ask the ship. It seems to know everything,” she growled at the ceiling.

“It sure beats the buckets that we’ve been on in the past,” Amos said, inserting a laugh into his voice. He needed her in a better mood than this, if he was going to change her mind and get them on a course to Tycho.

“There’s nothing to fix,” she said in frustration.

“You fixed my leg,” he pointed out, trying a soothing tone. Her face softened and she started to look more receptive. Time to get to the point. “Why not go to Tycho, if we’ve got nowhere else to go.”

“It’s a long story,” she sighed, setting her jaw again.

Amos still wore a smile, but he let out a frustrated exhale of his own. “I always back your play because you always do the right thing. But usually I can figure out why.”

“It’s not the place, it’s the man,” Naomi clarified.

“Fred Johnson?” Amos asked with a note of surprise. “You know him?”

“I’ve known guys like him,” she said with disgust, “guys with causes. Causes that get people killed.” She let the silence hang after that, refusing to elaborate.

“So where should we go?” he asked gently. He meant the question force her to think more logically, past this fear she had of the OPA. It was a little cruel, cornering Naomi in the hallway like this, but they weren’t going anywhere until she changed her vote. He wouldn’t change his without her, and they needed a destination now that they were free of the wreck of the _Donnager._

Her eyes drifted off to the side of him, her jaw unclenching. It was over, she was going to let them go. But Amos wasn’t sure if he had ever seen Naomi this upset. She was usually as immovable as a stone and always had the best plan. It felt like something was sitting on his chest, to see her look so small and… lost. He needed her to stop resisting so they didn’t end up in a Martian prison cell. But he didn’t expect to be so bothered by the way she crumpled in the moment when she gave up.

He stepped in, and for the second time in twelve hours Amos found himself trying to offer comfort to Naomi. It wasn’t something he was used to, but this wasn’t really a regular day for them anyway. He smoothed his palms up the sides of her arms carefully. She looked up at him with wide eyes. He wasn’t sure why his chest felt so warm, but his dick stiffening was a much easier sensation to interpret.

He and Naomi had never been “an item;” Amos hadn’t lied to Holden earlier about that. But there had been times when she would let him have her, and he thought maybe this might be one of those times. A lot of people fucked when they needed comfort. That was more or less one of the main pillars of the world Amos came from. He watched her closely as he put one hand under her chin; she was still frowning but she didn’t stop him. What was one of those things people say to make each other feel better? “You’re gonna be ok,” he told her very seriously, then took the risk and pressed his lips to hers.

Naomi made an odd sound and then kissed him back so hard he had to grab her behind the head to stop the force from pushing them apart. The ship wasn’t under thrust, so there was no gravity stabilizing them; every movement had to be careful or it would cause them to bounce and spin away from each other. Naomi’s hands came up to the back of his neck and she clung to him, mouth working against his with a hunger Amos had not expected. It was hot as hell. She unclicked her mag boots and wound her body around him, and Amos felt a rising need to crush her. Smother her. He took the several steps it would take to push her against the wall, bracing himself in his mag boots so he could press her back against the rebound.

He had a sudden memory of thick glass and heavy doors separating them on the Martian warship, guards with guns keeping them apart. He growled and started biting down her neck, hands grasping hard at her shoulder and her ass. Naomi was moaning under her breath and grinding herself against his cock. He tried to find the zipper on her coveralls.

“Amos,” she breathed; she had the tone she used when she needed him to stop doing something. He stilled his hands and held her steady at the shoulders, pulled his head back to look her in the eyes. He thought he had been reading her right, but he was also pretty used to missing the subtleties and getting corrected. He made sure his expression let her know she could stop him if she wanted. Nevermind the throbbing of his dick still pressed against her.

“Let’s go somewhere more private before you start taking my clothes off,” Naomi said, mouth twisting into a smile. Amos cracked a grin of his own and looked up and down the hall. This wasn’t the crew deck, so they weren’t going to find any beds in any of these rooms. But since they were on the float, he figured beds weren’t really necessary anyway. Naomi nodded toward the nearest doorway, her fingers teasing down his belly. Amos realized one of his own hands had started stroking the back of her neck. He was really glad she didn’t want to stop.

Naomi twisted a little to free herself from his grip, then pushed off the bulkhead to glide across the hall. She was always so graceful in zero g. She tapped the control panel to slide the door open. The lights flickered on automatically but Amos didn’t even see the room beyond as he watched Naomi twist inside with a beckoning finger, pulling at the zipper of her jumpsuit. Didn’t matter what kind of room it was, so long as there were no people in it.

Amos kept his boots engaged for walking, not trusting himself to float so expertly in his currently overeager state. Naomi was dimming the lights to minimal as he stepped inside; Amos smashed the panel to shut the door behind him and then pulled her back into him by the wrists. No more waiting. She wound her arms around his neck as grabbed the back of her head to pull her in for another crushing kiss. Amos hadn’t felt wound this tight in a long time. Besides, Naomi was smiling again, and he was going to keep doing whatever it took to keep her that way.

While Naomi ran her fingernails over his scalp, Amos pulled her zipper the rest of the way down and started peeling her out of her jumpsuit. It was a tricky thing to do without gravity; he undressed her with one hand while holding her body stable with the other one. Naomi just relaxed and let him do it, her eyes closed. It must have felt nice. Amos’ mouth was magnetically drawn to each new piece of skin he revealed: the curve of her shoulder, the strip of belly between her undershirt and panties, her long and slender thighs. He helped her out of her boots; she giggled when he rubbed his cheek where her thighs met.

He looked up at her, anchoring her knees loosely against his shoulders. His dick was getting so hard it almost hurt; he wasn’t sure how much more foreplay he was in the mood to give her. Naomi looked down at him through lidded eyes and pulled her shirt off, breasts floating free, impossibly perky. Well, maybe he could take a little time to play before he got down to fucking her.

Amos reached up and ran his palms over her floating tits, light as a feather. He had never gotten to touch them in zero g before. When he pressed hard enough to get a good feel, she started floating away from him. Damn null gravity. He wrapped one arm firmly around her so she couldn’t go anywhere, then resumed fondling.

*****

Amos’ touch was so different this time. It had to be because of the constraints of movement in null gravity, every squeeze and caress calibrated not to bounce or repel, and yet… the result was almost indistinguishable from tenderness, a reverent and careful worship. Naomi had not felt that from Amos when they had slept together before, when they were just two shipmates easing the boredom of long and uneventful spaceflights. It had been playful, and fun, but it had been fucking. Pushing, banging, pounding. Motions that would send them flying apart in microgravity. Today, they had to pull together, cling, hug, hold. It was an unexpected and welcome intimacy. ~~~~

Naomi held her legs looped around Amos’ waist, anchoring her body to his as she floated, relaxing in the lack of gravity that meant their ship was safely nowhere, without a destination, lost in an empty and uneventful patch of space. She wanted to hide here for as long as she could. Amos’ mouth closed over one of her nipples, careful and warm. His big hands were stabilizing her with a loose grip over her ribs. Naomi drew in a deep breath as he sucked, a pleasant jolt running from his mouth straight through her core. If Amos had offered this as a distraction from her worries, it was working.

But his every pinch and pull only increased the rising need growing in her for more. She pulled herself in with her legs, brushed her clit still imprisoned in her panties against the bulge straining against his pants. Even that light touch bounced her away, but her crossed ankles locked behind his back stopped her from flying too far, rebounded her back into his hips again. Moving in microgravity was a dance, and making love was no different than any other delicate task. Except that it was hard to stay delicate when every glancing, teasing touch only incited a deeper craving. Amos growled and rammed her against himself, muscling through the rebound and grinding their bodies together.

“I need you inside me, Amos,” Naomi breathed, sliding her hands over his shoulders, down the broad planes of his chest to zip his jumpsuit all the way down. She was losing her taste for the slow build too.  They fumbled his coveralls off, pushing the fabric down his hips just far enough to get the dull teeth of the opened zipper out of the way of sensitive flesh. Naomi locked her legs around him so she could tear at his undershirt with both hands, revealing the beautiful body underneath. As she ran her palms over his toned chest she absently wondered why she didn’t indulge in him more often.

Amos looked up at her as she caressed him, eyes were flooded with lust, the intensity of his gaze almost frightening. There was absolutely nothing in his world but her right now. Naomi ran her hands down his stomach and dipped into his undershorts, eagerly encircling his cock. He was so ready for her. She held on with a few teasing squeezes as he peeled her panties off, biting her shoulder as if that were the only way he could make it through these final moments before he could take her.

When her legs were free Naomi looped them around Amos’ waist again. She freed his cock from his underwear, then held him in her hands, inches away from herself. Amos wet his fingers in his mouth, then slowly drew them against her opening, making sure she was ready. Naomi shivered. One of the reasons she only occasionally took Amos to bed was that he was a bit too large for her; the soreness she knew would be coming the next day didn’t always feel worth it. But right now, an overwhelming, aching type of pleasure was exactly what she was craving. As long as they started slow.

She let Amos know she was ready with a smile, placing one hand at the back of his neck and lining him up with the other. Amos held her steady around the hips as she teased him, and herself, running his head up and down her slit, awakening all the nerve endings that had been crying out for contact. She closed her eyes and slid over him like that for a few moments, until she was almost shuddering from the anticipation.

When she couldn’t make herself wait any longer, Naomi spit into her hand to add more lubrication to his shaft and then settled Amos against her inner lips. His eager hands moved to her ass and started pulling, bearing her down over his fat head. “Slow,” Naomi cried in warning, feeling the stretch of him already.

“Don’t worry, boss,” he said in her ear, “I know, I’ll go easy on you.” Amos pressed into her steadily, blissfully slow. Naomi felt every inch, but she was so ready, needed him so badly that the dull aching pressure of him was entirely satisfying. She arched her back, let go of his shoulders and let herself float. She focused on breathing slowly and deeply, feeling nothing but the inexorable slide, filling her to the brim.

When his hips settled against hers and Amos was fully sheathed inside of her, Naomi was almost afraid to move. She was actually surprised she had taken him all the way; in the past there had been sharp pain and she had thought she didn’t have room for him. The lack of gravity must have relaxed her more deeply, allowed an angle that lifted her cervix out of the way. Amos held still for her, letting her adjust to the intensity of sensation.

She rocked her hips slightly, experimentally. She heard herself groan as ecstasy like red-hot magma oozed off her overstretched inner walls. She writhed slowly in the air, until the intensity subsided enough for her to open her eyes, check in with Amos. His lips were parted, eyes fixed on her face. “Are you ok? Am I hurting you?”

Naomi realized she wasn’t smiling anymore. The feeling was well beyond simple pleasure. “No, I’m ok,” she said, and tried to crack a smile to reassure him. But he pulsed deeper into her and her brows creased, smile disappearing under that strained, overwhelmed expression of pleasure pushed to the limit. “God, Amos, it feels so good.”

He grunted, and began slowly drawing himself out of her. His retreat left both relief and longing in its wake. He paused before he fully exited her, then began sliding back in, bringing that sharp buzz of pain-pleasure with him again. All this motion was created by his big hands wrapped over her hips, pulling and pushing her so carefully as she floated. Naomi squeezed his forearms, threw her head back and let deep, throaty moans escape her lips as she felt herself sweetly impaled on him, over and over.

So slow, so steady. There was a buzzing in her ears and the center of her body was glowing like a sun, but somehow it still didn’t feel like enough. It was still easy to breathe. Naomi curled at the waist, climbing up to face him with handholds on his flexing triceps and shoulders. Using her core muscles even this small amount narrowed her, increased the almost blinding intensity of his girth inside her, but Naomi welcomed the flash of pain. She wanted the sex to obliterate her.

She pulled her face close to his, hands clinging to the back of his neck. She and Amos had carried each other through so much shit in the past twelve hours. Now she could barely breathe under this desperate need to…thank him? Claim him? Pay him back? Show her appreciation, pull him in closer? All of that. And judging by the way he was staring into her eyes, and the spasming squeeze he gave every time he reached the end of her, he must have been feeling something similar.

It all bubbled up into a single word she didn’t even mean to speak. “Mine.” She pressed her forehead against his and started bucking her own hips against him. She braced herself around his neck, entire upper body tensing, as much to handle the searing intensity of the sensation as it was to manage the inertia of fucking in zero gravity.

“Mine,” Amos growled in return, arms wrapping around her, stabilizing, pulling her closer to prevent them from flying apart.

Her building orgasm felt like something that would tear her apart, like it would be an explosion that might knock her unconscious, like it might kill her. She was almost afraid to come, yet she wanted it; the deep ache of Amos’ pistoning would soon start to turn into soreness and she wanted to finish before she had to ask him to stop. All Naomi needed now was a little extra something to push her over the edge.

She disengaged one hand from her grip on his neck, reached down to find her clit. Amos’ hand intercepted her before she got there. “I know what you need, boss,” he said, then his thumb found that perfect spot, started rocking against it as he continued to pull her in for those steady strokes over his cock. It was only a moment or two before Naomi broke, burying her face in his neck as she shuddered into him, riding the waves that sliced through her every time he slid home again. She felt him tense and groan before she was fully finished, pressing himself as deeply into her as he could get, gifting her with one last searing pain against her womb as he forgot to be careful, took everything that he wanted.

She couldn’t be upset about it. She knew they were just comforting each other, but right now it felt indistinguishable from love. They stilled, stayed locked together like that for a long time, weightless in the dark.

 


End file.
